To love an Idiot
by shinigami379
Summary: This is a one shot. just showing some love. slight fluff. J/C Smexyness!


_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own anything…**

_**Warnings:**_** SMEX! That means two guys going at it… **

They were at some run-down hotel. Tonight was the night they were going to hit the warehouse on the pier. Jensen had been shot only hours before and Cougar was livid. He didn't know what to do. Jensen was just so hot headed. The only thought running through his head was " Who the fuck just runs into a room with an armed enemy without their gum…really? Moron!"

" So that's what you think of me?" came a teasing voice from behind him. It was Jensen. It was a known fact that although Cougar was the quiet one in the group, that he often spoke to himself out loud. Having realized what he did, he ignored Jensen's question.

" I see pooch fixed you up." He said in his thick accent.

"Yeah….now tell me what's wrong with you." Jensen said as he walked over and sat on the bed as he pulled Cougar down into his lap. Cougar shifted slightly, lowering his head so that his hat shielded his eyes. He had always been uncomfortable with showing affection, but Jensen had been patient with him for the three years that they had been together. "Come on babe, tell me." Jensen urged as he placed a finger under his chin and lifted his head looking into the brown eyes he had been so accustomed to seeing.

"You are too reckless. It worries me." Cougar said softly as he leant the right side of his body into Jensen's chest, which was bare except for the bandages that covered his left shoulder and upper arm. He slid his right arm around Jensen's neck as he buried his face into the junction between his shoulder and neck. Jensen felt a sting of pain as Cougar pressed against his wound, but as he saw the look on his face earlier, he couldn't bear to tell him to move. He lifted his right arm so that it rested on Cougars hip. His finger tracing small circles on the soft exposed flesh.

" Look, I know I'm a hot head sometimes.." he paused as Cougar nodded in agreement, a smile played on Jensen's lips as he continued, "… but I don't do things like that on purpose. I just act before I think, I'll be more careful. With that over with, how about you help me feel better, hmm?"

Jensen remove his right arm from Cougars hip and replaced it with his left, as his right hand took Cougars hat off of his head and placed on the stand beside the bed. It was learned long ago to never put the hat on the floor. He didn't know why Cougar loved the hat so much, but now wasn't the time to ponder it. As Cougar lifted his head off of Jensen's shoulder, Jensen leaned in and kissed him. It started out slowly at first, but soon got heated. Cougar shifted his position so that he was now straddling Jensen's hips, as he used both his arms to encircle Jensen's neck. He slowly started to grind his hips into Jensen's while he slid his tongue in and let Jensen dominate the kiss. It was completely amazing when he let Jensen lead. The man made him feel pleasure everywhere. Jensen was in heaven. His cock slowly came to life as his sexy little Cougar grinded into him like a wanton slut. He loved it when Cougar let lose. It was like unleashing a caged…. Cougar. He moved his hands from Cougs hips and slowly slid them over his ass. He kneaded the meaty fleash as he pulled Cougar closer to him, grinding harder. As their erections slid against each other through the confines of their clothes, Cougar ripped his mouth away from Jensen's mouth and released the most wanton moan as he frantically grinded harder against the man he loved.

" Please baby, more." Cougar begged desperately as Jensen ended the kiss and started to suck on the sensitive spot right below his ear.

"Please what, Cougs?" Jensen asked seductively as he licked the shell of Cougars ear and proceeded to rid him of his shirt. All the while still grinding into Cougars now fully hard dick.

Cougar knew he wanted …..no, he needed more contact. Anything, but Jensen just loved to tease. "Please, I need you…" with that said Jensen rolled them over until he was on top of Cougar. He continued sucking on his supple flesh as he moved down his tone body. While his mouth was alternating between sucking on each of Cougars nipples, his hands undressed his bottom half. Jensen pulled back as he looked at his work. Cougar lay on the bed panting hard as he had a light sheen of sweat covering his body. His nipples were hard and his body completely flushed. His dick was fully erect and pulsing. Begging to be touched. Jensen removed his pants and boxers as quickly as he could without aggravating his shoulder. As he stood there completely naked, he could see the lust clouding Cougars eyes.

He grabbed Cougars legs and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed. He slowly started to kiss the mans thighs as he nipped his way towards his ultimate goal. Cougar wanted to die right then and there.

" Please…don't…tease!" he panted as he gripped Jensen's hair and tried to guide it to his cock.

Jensen could hear the frustration in his voice, so he took pity on Cougar and took his cock completely into his mouth.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuccccckkkkkkk!" Cougar screamed as his dick was engulfed in warm heat. He gripped onto Jensens hair harder. Jensen started to bob his head up and down on Cougars cock. As he pulled off a little, his mouth was only covering the tip of Cougars cock. He then slowly slid his tongue over the slit while sucking as hard as he was able. Cougar's legs rapped around his head and his hips bucked forward as he tried to get his dick buried deep in the wonderful heat that was Jensen's mouth.

"Shit papi! More, more!" Cougar shouted as he felt Jensen's tongue lick the base of his dick, while his left hand fondled his balls. Jensen made sure to keep Cougar busy as his right hand reached into the night stand drawer and found the lube. He moved his hand away from Cougars balls as he quickly coated the fingers of his right hand with the lube. Jensen felt Cougars hands trying to force his mouth to his urging cock. He complied. He took the thick cock deep into his throat as he slowly slid one finger into Cougars entrance. The man was so engrossed in the pleasure of the heat surrounding his cock that he didn't even notice. That is, until Jensen added two more fingers. At the sudden assault to his ass, Cougar's eyes, that had been closed so far, flew open as he arched off of the bed.

"Shit papi! I love it…ahhhh! When you…ohhh….you fuck me with..ahhahaha….those fingers of yooouuurrrrrrssssssss!" Cougar screamed as Jensen not only finger fuck his ass mercilessly, but added another finger. He was about to cum. The pleasure of having Jensen suck his cock while fucking him with four of his fingers was too much, but Jensen had other ideas. He pulled his fingers out while simultaneously taking his mouth off of Cougars cock with a pop.

"NO! PLEASE! I NEED IT. I WAS ALMOST THERE!" As Jensen stood slightly he couldn't help but get herder at the sight before him. Cougar was laid out on the bed. His hair was spread across the sheets, soaked with sweat. His chest was heaving as if he had run a marathon. He had a thick sheen of sweat coating his entire body. Hid dick was hard and pulsing and covered slightly in precum. His legs were bent at the knees. And there right below his balls was his puckered and well stretched hole. It was calling to him and he answered. Jensen quickly lubed his dick and then without warning he rammed all nine inches of himself into Cougar.

"Ahhhhhhhh! YES!YES!YES!" HE SCREAMED AS Jensen rammed his cock into his tight hole. He loved it rough. It felt so good to be filled by the man he loved. Jensen was delirious with lust. As soon as his cock entered the tight heat, he lost all control ad just started to ram his cock harder into the smaller man.

" That's right baby, take it. Take all of it like the little slut you are." Jensen knew Cougar loved it when he talked dirty, although the man would never admit it. He needed more though. Jensen pulled back and sat back on his knees while still inside Cougar. He flipped Cougar over so that he was on his hands and knees. Before Cougar even had time to adjust, he was being pounded fiercely into. He started to push back onto the cock he loved so much. Jensen knew he needed to help cougar along before he exploded because Cougar was clenching his ass around his cock and he knew he wouldn't last. He rested one hand on Cougars back as he fucked him even harder, then his right had reached around and started to pump Cougar in time with his thrusts, each time Jensen buried his cock deep into his ass, he hit Cougars prostate and it drove him mad. With another hard thrust and the combination of his cock being fisted, Cougar cried out as he came hard. Jensen followed right after. His ass clenching around Jensen. As Jensen's hand pumped the last of his cum out, his ass was milking Jensen for all his worth.

As they panted, Jensen fell to the side and laid there as he pulled Cougar into his arms, his cock still buried deep within him. Cougar was asleep as his head hit the pillow; Jensen was soon behind him, with one last fleeting thought running through his head_. "God I love him"._


End file.
